Courting Mr Eames
by Cheschire cat
Summary: Personne ne séduit comme Arthur. Traduction.


_Voilà ma première traduction d'une fiction Inception, écrite par lil-anonymous-girl. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, elle est complètement déjantée. En tout cas, warning, à vos risques et périls, les personnalités des protagonistes ont été interchangées, en tout cas modifiées. Bref, les persos sont OOC. Alors si vous êtes attachées aux personnages tels que vous les connaissez, ne lisez pas._

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

><p>Étrangement, Eames n'était pas celui qui tentait de faire la cour à quelqu'un.<p>

C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle cette « cour »* était bizarre.

Enfin, peut-être que « bizarre » n'est pas le bon mot. Disons peu orthodoxe.

Très, très peu orthodoxe.

* * *

><p>Évidemment, avant qu'aucune manoeuvre de séduction ne <em>commence<em>, ils devaient d'abord se rencontrer.

Ce qu'ils firent.

Dans un supermarché.

En fait, ce qui est arrivé, c'est qu'Arthur a percuté Eames.

« Oh, merde ». Eames jura en lâchant les tomates qu'il portait qui s'écrasèrent au sol d'une manière prodigieuse.

« Tout va bien, mec ? »

Eames portait une chemise paisley*. Il portait une chemise paisley et Arthur aurait dû comprendre qu'il avait des ennuis au moment où il avait vu la chemise, reconnu que c'était une paisley, et avait pensé qu'Eames était baisable _quand même_. Sérieusement. Il n'avait jamais considéré l'idée de coucher avec quelqu'un portant du paisley.

Mais malheureusement, cela ne vint pas à l'esprit d'Arthur au bon moment.

« Vous voulez boire un verre ? » C'était ça : Arthur était la pure définition du mot « élégant ».

Eames haussa les sourcils « Euh… »

« Pour être clair, je ne viens pas de dire ça. »

Eames rit, d'un rire plein et riche qui donna à Arthur l'envie de dire un truc comme « En fait, je viens de dire ça. Je l'ai dit, je le pensais, et veux-tu bien, s'il te plaît me suivre jusqu'au lit ? Merci. » Heureusement, une voix féminine s'éleva deux allées plus loin et appela « Eames !», ce qui accapara son attention. Il fronça les sourcils et cria en retour « J'arrive, poupée ! » avant de se détourner d'Arthur.

« Bien. Une autre fois, j'imagine, alors. Bye ! »

Arthur aurait vraiment dû être plus énervé de s'être fait rejeter mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était rester dans l'allée et répéter le nom de l'homme.

« Eames, hein ? »

C'est probablement là que ça a commencé.

* * *

><p>Les Cobb étaient géniaux pour ce qui était du travail. Les meilleurs.<p>

Ils leur manquaient toujours un forger pour le prochain boulot.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. » lui dit Dom. « Nous connaissons déjà quelqu'un. Le meilleur ami de ma femme est le meilleur forger du métier. » Le problème restait qu'_Arthur_ ne connaissait pas ce quelqu'un et était un peu inquiet.

Il ne faisait pas confiance aux forgers.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Mal partit ouvrir. Quand elle revint, elle était suivie par Adonis. Sex on legs. Le rêve d'Arthur, horrible chemise, et tout. Bien sûr, si cela avait été un rêve, il ne porterait pas de chemise. Ou au moins, Arthur pourrait la faire disparaître.

Il passa un moment à se concentrer très très intensément pour faire disparaître la chemise. Et peut-être faire partir Dom et Mal parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été exhibitionniste.

« Je suis d'accord, la chemise est horrible, d'une horrible couleur qui n'aurait _jamais_ dû exister mais la fixer ne lui fera pas prendre feu instantanément. » lui dit Dom. Merde. Mais la chemise était encore là, ce qui prouvait que c'était la vérité. Arthur était profondément déçu.

« Tu n'as tout simplement pas le sens de la mode » lui dit Eames en fronçant le nez. « Ne pense pas que je ne sais pas que c'est Mal qui choisit tes vêtements le matin. »

« Je choisirais les tiens aussi si tu me laissais faire. »

« Ce que je ne ferai jamais, poupée, parce que je sais que si je te laissai à proximité de mon placard, tu y mettrais le feu. »

« Pourtant, je rendrais un service à l'humanité. »

« Aucun goût. » siffla-t-il avant de tourner son regard vif vers Arthur. Cela fit ou ne fit pas rater à son cœur un battement. « Bonjour, tu dois être le point man. Je suis Eames. »

Le « Je sais » avec lequel répondit Arthur en serrant sa main aurait pu le faire passer un tant soit peu pour un harceleur.

« Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés alors ? » demanda Dom.

« Rapidement. Dans un supermarché. Je lui suis en quelque sorte, euh, rentré dedans. » Cela n'aidait vraiment pas son affaire Je-ne-suis-pas-un-stalker.

Plus précisément quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas lâché la main d'Eames. Oups. Eames lui adressa un sourire amusé.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ensemble, darling » Arthur passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il l'espérait bien.

* * *

><p>« Mal m'a dit que tu qu'un bon coup te plairait. »<p>

« J'apprécie beaucoup de choses, M. Eames, mais comme je suis à la fois jeune et homme, oui, un bon coup me pairait. »

« Mal m'a aussi dit que tu ne cherchais rien de durable. »

« En effet. Est-ce que vous me faites des avances M. Eames ? » Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui.

« Désolé, Darling. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. » Merde.

« Le genre qui couche avec des hommes ? »

« Le genre facile. »

« Ah. » Pause. « Alors, Mal et toi discutez de ma vie sexuelle pendant que vous vous nattez les cheveux ? »

« Ne sois pas idiot, poussin, mes cheveux ne sont pas assez longs pour être nattés. On se vernit mutuellement les ongles en parlant des performances de Dom au lit. » Arthur faillit recracher sa boisson.

« Sérieusement ? »

Les yeux d'Eames devinrent brillants. « Tu aimerais savoir, hein ? »

Étonnamment, Arthur aurait vraiment aimé.

* * *

><p>Arthur n'avait jamais eu de problème à séduire les filles auparavant. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème à séduire les mecs non plus. En temps normal, il était plutôt soft.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu couches avec moi ? » demanda-t-il à Eames qui venait d'ouvrir sa porte pour prendre son courrier.

Rappelez-vous, en général, assez soft.

Eames cligna des yeux. « Arthur ? Pourquoi es-tu devant mon appartement à sept heures du matin à me faire des avances ? »

« Parce que tu es vraiment, vraiment séduisant. » En fait, il aurait pu, réciter un poème ou huit là-dessus.

« Eh bien, je peux difficilement contester ça. Rentre. » Gagné. « Souviens-toi, je ne te laisse pas entrer parce que j'ai l'intention de coucher avec toi; je te laisse entrer parce que tu as l'air sur le point de réciter un poème ou sept sur mon physique indubitablement séduisant et je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser faire ça, les voisins vont penser du mal de moi. »

« Huit. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » Oooh. Demander. Supplier. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas être blâmé pour les images mentales que ce mot appelait. « Concentre toi, Arthur. »

« C'est huit poèmes, en fait. Trois étaient dédicacés à tes lèvres. »

« C'est ça ta technique de séduction ? Parce que j'avoue que la première impression que tu m'as faite me faisait attendre quelque chose de plus… subtil. »

« Vu que _normalement_ ma séduction s'achève dans une chambre, je dois dire que cette séduction n'est pas dans les normes. » Ou elle échoue. Arthur espérait vraiment qu'elle n'échouait pas.

« Ou elle échoue. Il y a la possibilité envisageable que ta séduction soit un échec. » Merde. « Tu veux dire que clamer des choses comme ça te permet de _coucher_ avec des gens? »

« Pour être honnête, d'habitude je suis plus soft que ça mais pour une raison inconnue, tu éteins le filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche. Il y a aussi une petite chance que cela diminue mes inhibitions d'une certaine façon. »

« Une chose curieuse. »

« Assez, oui. » Pause. « Alors, la chambre ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Eames rit. « Je ne pense pas, poussin. Je ne voudrais pas que tu vides mes tiroirs pendant que je ne te regarde pas. »

* * *

><p>« En fait, je ne te harcèle pas, ni rien du tout. »<p>

Eames, qui remplissait la machine à laver avec ses habits blancs, s'arrêta pour lever les yeux vers Arthur.

« Je ne t'ai jamais accusé d'aucune chose de la sorte. »

« Je sais que tu le pensais. »

« Je ne pensais à rien d'approchant. Quoique il m'est brièvement apparu que c'est bizarre que tu sois au Laundromat à deux bonnes heures de l'endroit où Mal m'a dit que tu vivais étant donné que tu n'as pas l'air du genre de mec à laver ses costumes à la machine. »

« Je ne ferais jamais ça ! » répliqua Arthur, indigné. « Attends, tu as demandé à Mal où j'habitais ? »

« Effectivement. » confirma Eames en dosant avec attention le détergent et en le mettant dans la machine. « Par curiosité. »

« Parce que tu aimerais venir dans mon lit ? »

« Parce que je pense qu'il est étrange que tu sois aussi aux mêmes supermarchés, libraires, boulangeries. »

« Je ne te harcèle pas. » répéta-t-il. Juste pour aider à faire passer son message, car il était pratiquement sûr qu'Eames ne le croyait pas.

« C'est tout à fait accidentel, sûrement. » dit Eames sèchement. « Ne devrais-tu pas mettre ces talents de point man sur une vraie _cible _? »

« Les affaires se sont pas mal ralenties récemment. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « De plus, tu est _bien plus_ intéressant. »

« J'imagine que je dois être flatté. »

« Tu devrais. Je t'ai amené du thé. » Eames parut sceptique mais prit le thé offert qu'Arthur lui tendait. Il prit une gorgée. « C'est de l'Earl Grey » dit-il, émerveillé.

« Ouais. »

« Tu m'a apporté mon thé préféré ? » Arthur haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je savais que c'était ton thé préféré, ni rien - il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir les innombrables boîtes d'Earl Grey dans ton placard. »

Eames sourit doucement et prit une autre gorgée. Une minute passa « Tu me harcèles complètement, darling. »

Arthur le regarda puis vola un des sous-vêtements d'Eames pendant qu'il ne le regardait pas, à titre de vengeance.

* * *

><p>« Ce n'est pas comme si je t'accusais de me harceler ou ni quoique ce soit, poussin - tu es un point man. C'est peut-être une seconde nature chez toi, je ne sais pas. »<p>

« Non, M. Eames : mon travail implique que je connaisse chaque détail crucial jusqu'aux hasards envisageables et que je sois capable d'accomplir une multitude de tâches, mais harceler n'en est pas une. »

« Oh. Dans ce cas, je suis soudain beaucoup moins indulgent envers tes tendances de stalker et je sens que je devrais te faire remarquer que je suis légèrement perturbé par le fait que tu ai pris la liberté d'entrer par effraction dans mon appartement, t'asseoir sur mon lit et _me_ _regarder dormir._ »

« Ce n'est pas fréquent pour toi, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, non ? »

« Pour être honnête, non. »

« Oh. » Pause. « Est-ce que tu es perturbé parce que tu ressens un besoin soudain de me sauter ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu ne devrais vraiment pas te retenir pour moi. Vraiment. »

Eames grogna et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. « _S'il te plaît_, dis-moi que tu as une bonne raison d'être ici. »

« Tu veux dire à part celle qui consiste à être disponible au cas où tu ressentirais le besoin soudain de coucher avec la personne la plus proche de toi ? »

« _Oui, à part ça. _»

« Oh. Non, pas vraiment alors. Non, bien que maintenant que tu en parles, je ne serais pas contre manger un peu. »

« Tu m'as réveillé pour me demander si je voulais aller prendre un petit-déjeuner ? »

« Comme je te regardais dormir, il aurait été contreproductif de te réveiller. Tu t'es réveillé tout seul Eames. Ne viens pas m'en accuser. Et puis, ce serait plutôt un brunch, vu qu'il est onze heure et quart passées. »

Eames leva la tête. « J'ai dormi jusqu'à onze heures et quart ? D'habitude, je me réveille beaucoup plus tôt. »

« Tu avais vraiment l'air fatigué hier. J'ai éteins ton réveil parce que j'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à te laisser dormir puisque tu n'as rien de prévu pour la journée. »

« Je… Cette supposition est à la fois alarmante et attentionnée. Je ne suis pas complètement sûr de devoir être reconnaissant pour ça. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le sois. »

« Attachant, alors. Maintenant, sors, que je puisse me changer. »

Arthur se demanda quand Eames se rendrait compte qu'il avait vidé tout son tiroir de sous-vêtements durant son sommeil.

* * *

><p>« Je ne te pensais pas être un voleur de sous-vêtements. » lui dit Mal sur le ton de la conversation quand ils furent tous réunis pour un dîner chez les Cobb.<p>

« C'était à titre de vengeance. »

« Alors je ne savais pas que refuser de coucher avec quelqu'un était passible de vol de sous-vêtements. »

Arthur haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, maintenant… »

« Je t'avais demandé quelles étaient tes intentions mais tu les as rendues parfaitement évidentes. »

« C'est une honte car elles sont mal appropriées à l'état d'esprit d'une femme si délicate. »

Mal rit. « Charmant, comme toujours à ce que je vois, Arthur, quoique je me demande pourquoi tu n'arrive pas à montrer autant de tact envers Eames. »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit il honnêtement.

« Je suppose que c'est bien comme ça de toute manière – Eames trouve ton style de séduction… amusant. Inhabituel, bizarre et excentrique, mais néanmoins amusant. » Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne fais la cour à personne. »

Mal lui jeta un regard où se mêlaient pitié, incrédulité et étonnement. « J'ai peur que ce ne soit là que tu te trompes Arthur. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu crois, je t'assure que tu cours au devant des ennuis. » Mal soupira. « Tu as de la chance que je t'apprécie, Arthur, ou je t'aurais demandé d'arrêter de voir Eames. Dans le cas présent, je te dirais juste que quand tu auras tout foutu en l'air, tu pourras penser à lui faire la cour à la mode Victorienne. Eames a du mal à rester énervé quand on lui passe de la pommade à la vieille mode Victorienne. Personnellement, je pense que c'est la faute de Jane Austen. »

La réponse appropriée aurait probablement été de nier foutre en l'air quoi que ce soit dans le plus proche futur. Sauf Eames. C'aurait probablement été la réponse la plus appropriée. Laissons le rapport montrer qu'Arthur est nul pour trouver la meilleure réponse.

« Tu viens de dire foutre ! »

« Es-tu en train d'ignorer intentionnellement tout ce que j'ai dit ou es-tu réellement choqué par le fait que j'ai juré ? »

« Tu es… mais… pourquoi… tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu es _Mal_. Tu es supposée être élégante et maternelle et charmante. Tu n'es pas supposée _jurer_. »

« Sincèrement désolée d'être _réelle_, Arthur » répondit-elle sèchement.

« C'est étrange de s'excuser pour ça. » dit Eames en s'incrustant dans la conversation. « Tout va bien ici, poussin ? Tu as l'air un peu - oh mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, poupée ? On dirait que tu es partie en lui brisant le cœur. »

« Je ne suis pas _brisé_. »

« Eh bien » commença Mal, machiavélique. « Peut-être pas _encore_. » Et avant qu'Arthur ne puisse l'interroger sur cette phrase, Mal était déjà en train de demander à Eames quelle était la couleur de ses sous-vêtements.

Eames cligna des yeux. « Vu que ton _point man chéri_ a ressenti le besoin de me libérer d'eux, je n'en porte pas. Je pense m'être déjà plaint à ce sujet un peu plus t… »

Eames fut interrompu par le saignement de nez d'Arthur.

* * *

><p>« S'il te plaît, ne saute pas. » dit-il à Eames qui se tenait devant la fenêtre ouverte au onzième étage de l'hôtel.<p>

« Ce n'est pas ce que je comptais faire. » dit-il, mais il ne s'éloigna pas de la fenêtre.

« Ils en veulent à Dom. » _pour la mort de Mal_.

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. »

« Tu lui en veux aussi ? » Eames était silencieux, contemplatif.

« Je ne sais pas » dit-il finalement. « Je me plais à penser que je la connaissais bien et jamais, _pas une fois_, je n'ai pensé que sa vie se finirait ainsi. Alors j'imagine que je lui en veux car je sais que Malorie Miles n'était pas du genre suicidaire. Mais même comme ça, je ne peux pas le haïr. Je ne suis même pas en colère contre lui. Pour l'instant, je ne peux être que triste. »

« Assez triste pour sauter ? »

« Assez triste pour l'envisager. » Arthur se raidit et s'approcha d'Eames.

« Eames… »

« Qui penses-tu avoir payé ma caution la première fois que j'ai atterri en prison ? »

« Mal ? »

« Non. » dit-il avec un sourire. « Ma mère. Mal ne pouvait pas payer parce _qu'elle était en train de rire d'elle-même dans la cellule d'à côté_. »

« S'il te plaît, ne saute pas. » répéta Arthur.

« Je ne vais pas sauter. »

« Je croyais que tu avais dit… »

« S'ils en veulent à Dom, il ne peut pas rester ici. Qui va s'occuper de Philippa et James ? Mal ne peut pas le faire. Elle ne peut plus faire grand chose. »

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici. »

« Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Les enfants…

- Tu as dit que la seule chose dont tu étais capable pour l'instant était d'être triste. Maintenant, si tu restes ici, tôt ou tard ce sera ta fin. »

- Alors où est-ce que je vais aller ? »

- Dom et moi… »

- J'ai dit que je n'étais pas en colère contre lui. J'ai dit que je ne le haïssais pas. J'ai dit tout cela, et c'est vrai, mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas travailler avec lui. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. »

- Alors, ne le fais pas. »

- Mais alors, où est-ce que… »

- Quelque part. N'importe où. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. »

- Arthur… »

- _Je ne peux pas te perdre_. Je ne peux pas. Je dois surveiller Dom pour l'instant donc je ne peux pas rester avec toi mais s'il te plaît, _s'il te plaît_, reste en vie jusqu'à ce qu'on se croise de nouveau. Sinon je pense que je craquerai aussi. »

Silence. « J'ai entendu dire que Mombasa est très belle à cette période de l'année. »

Arthur eut un sourire incertain. _Merci, mon Dieu._

Malheureusement, il ne se demanda pas pourquoi perdre Eames le tuerait.

* * *

><p>Arthur demanda à Ariane de l'embrasser. Elle obéit.<p>

Arthur, grâce à Dieu, savait encore y faire (avec les femmes au moins).

Plus tard, quand le boulot fut fini et que Cobb fut retourné à ses enfants, Eames se fraya un chemin et se plaça devant lui.

« Tu perds ton intérêt pour moi, poussin ? » C'était dit sur le ton de la conversation mais Arthur pouvait voir qu'Eames était plus tendu que d'ordinaire.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'Arthur aurait pu répondre. « Jamais » par exemple, ce qui aurait été le plus proche de la réalité, et évidemment, il n'allait pas le dire. « Elle ne peut pas t'égaler » aurait marché. Ou « Si seulement, si seulement… » mais Arthur aurait eu à admettre certaines choses qu'il n'était pas prêt à admettre, donc cette option était écartée aussi.

À la place, il répondit « Et si c'était le cas ? Je suis fatigué de jouer au chat à la souris quand tout ce que je veux est une baise rapide. » C'était clairement la mauvaise chose à dire. Clairement. Enfin peut-être pas puisqu'Arthur le dit quand même.

« Une baise rapide ? » répéta calmement Eames.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, M. Eames. »

« Tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal pour une simple partie de jambes en l'air. »

Arthur haussa les épaules. « J'ai entendu que tu étais _vraiment_ bon au lit. »

Le sourire que lui adressa Eames en réponse était un peu effacé. « Eh bien, Arthur, j'en suis flatté. Si c'était _tout_ ce que tu le voulais, tu aurais dû le dire. Ça nous aurait fait gagner du temps à tous les deux. »

Arthur grogna. « Je pensais avoir été assez clair. »

« Pas assez clair, je dois dire. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas tous être parfaits. »

« Non, j'imagine que non. » concéda Eames. Il y eu une pause où les deux hommes restèrent silencieux avant qu'Eames ne se lève et se retourne. Il marcha un peu avant de se rendre compte qu'Arthur ne le suivait pas. « Alors, tu viens pas ? » l'appela-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Arthur haussa un sourcil. « Et où vas-tu ? »

« J'ai une soudaine envie de tout laisser tomber ce qui pourrait finir en cette baise que tu attends depuis _des années_. » Cela fut suivi de ce qu'Arthur pouvait penser être le _meilleur _regard d'Eames appelant à la luxure. Comment pouvait-il dire non ?

* * *

><p>« On ne pourrait pas passer le moment où on se saoule ? » demanda-t-il, buvant encore son premier verre.<p>

« Ne sois pas stupide, Arthur. » répondit Eames en reposant son troisième verre de Dieu sait quoi. « Ce moment est absolument _nécessaire_. »

* * *

><p>C'avait été <em>génial<em>. Tout ce qu'Arthur avait imaginé. Le meilleur coup de sa vie.

Mais c'avait été rapide, violent et _c'était tout_. Luxure sans amour. (Formidable) technique mais Eames avait été presque… impassible.

Il n'avait pas laissé Arthur l'embrasser.

Il ne l'appelait plus par ses habituels surnoms.

Et le plus important, quand Arthur s'était réveillé (beaucoup, beaucoup) plus tard, il n'était plus dans le lit. En fait, la place d'Eames était froide et la seule preuve de son passage était la note sur la table « Merci, c'était sympa. E. »

Ça n'aurait pas dû gêner Arthur. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu, non ? Juste un coup. En fait c'était génial, n'est-ce pas ? Comme ça, ils évitaient la gêne du matin suivant. Alors, logiquement, ça n'aurait pas dû déranger Arthur.

Et pourtant si.

Oh, il avait tout foutu en l'air, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Ariane l'appela.<p>

« Tu as fait quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide » le salua-t-elle. Même pas un « Salut, ça va ? Des remords ? Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. » Elle allait droit au but. Bonne vieille Ariane.

« Comment peux tu _savoir_ ça ? »

« Je suis une femme. »

« Cette déclaration est évidente, ne comporte aucune information et est tout à fait inutile conformément aux stéréotypes féminins. »

« Eh bien, j'imagine que tu incarne le stéréotype mâle américain en étant un briseur de cœurs avec une aversion pour les relations monogames… »

« Monogame ? Je n'ai couché avec personne depuis très longtemps. Attends, il voulait une _vraie relation _? »

« Et tu es inconscient. Vraiment Arthur, tu ne marques aucun point ici. »

« Il n'en a _jamais_ parlé ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme si Eames était complètement innocent non plus. »

« Alors pourquoi tu es de son côté ? »

« Je suis neutre. Techniquement, je ne suis d'aucun côté. »

« Alors tu sais où il est ? »

« J'en suis à peu près sûre, oui. »

« Oh, Ariane… »

« Je ne te dirais pas. »

« Je croyais que tu avais dit ne pas être de son côté ? »

« Je ne suis pas du _tien_ non plus. »

« C'est… décidément inutile. »

« C'est toi le pointman, Arthur. Tu trouveras tout seul. »

* * *

><p>Il appela Yusuf.<p>

« Il n'est pas à Mombasa. » fut la première chose que Yusuf lui dit. Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Eames ? »

« Non, c'est Yusuf. »

« Non, je veux dire, Eames n'est pas à Mombasa ? »

« Je viens de te le dire. Vraiment, Arthur, je sais que tu es Américain mais il y a des limites au degré d'ignorance que tu peux atteindre. »

« Est-ce que tu as discuté avec Ariane ? »

« Souvent. »

« Je crois qu'elle est un peu déçue que je n'ai pas couché avec elle. »

« _Je_ pense que tu es juste énervé qu'elle ne t'ai pas dit où est Eames. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. »

« Alors, c'est vraiment bizarre que tu m'appelles pour me poser des questions sur Ariane. »

« Eames. »

« Non, Yusuf. Je croyais qu'on était au point là-dessus ? »

« _J'appelle_ à propos d'Eames ? »

« Et ? »

« _Où est-il ?_ »

« Pas à Mombasa. »

Arthur raccrocha.

* * *

><p>Il appela Saito.<p>

« Je ne sais pas où se trouve M. Eames, M. Arthur. » Merde.

« Comment savez-vous que j'appelle à propos d'Eames. »

« Je suis Japonais. »

« _Ce n'est pas une réponse valable._ »

« Eh bien, étant donné que vous éprouvez le besoin de tenir le rôle du typique… »

« Ariane vous a déjà parlé, c'est ça ? »

« Elle ferait un parfait pointman. »

« _Non_. S'il vous plaît, notez bien qu'elle ne rassemble pas vraiment des informations… elle m'empêche de les obtenir. »

« Y a-t-il une seule raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas encore appelé M. Cobb ? »

« Je… comment le savez-vous ? »

« Je sui Jap… »

« Si vous ne voulez pas me dire d'où vous tenez vos informations, _vous pouvez tout simplement me le dire_. Il n'y a aucun mal… je ne vous jugerai pas. »

« Peut-être que le fait de le dire est beaucoup moins divertissant. »

« Alors, vous ne pouvez pas me dire où est Eames ? »

« Je pourrais, mais je ne le ferais pas. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Vous vous attendiez à autre chose ? »

« Oui, en fait. Quelque chose comme un obscur conseil sous la forme d'un proverbe totalement inutile à la situation ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Désirez vous un obscur conseil inutile sous la forme d'un proverbe ? »

« À vrai dire… non. »

« _Anzuru yori umu ga yasashi, _M. Arthur. »

« C'est ça, merci. »

* * *

><p>Il n'appela pas Cobb. Il alla directement chez lui.<p>

Cobb ouvrit la porte avant qu'il ait pu y frapper.

« Il n'est pas ici. »

« Personne ne croit plus aux vrais accueils désormais ? »

« Tu préférais vraiment débattre sur l'art perdu de dire « bonjour » alors que tu pourrais être en train de réparer tes bêtises avec Eames ? »

« Tu vas me dire où il est ? »

« Non mais je t'aurais frappé si tu avais répondu "oui" à ma question précédente. »

« Je croyais que tu étais neutre ! »

« Je suis du côté d'Eames. » Arthur soupira. Tout cela ne menait nulle part.

« Génial. À la prochaine, Cobb. »

« Je lui disais » commença nostalgiquement Cobb depuis le couloir « qu'Eames aurait dû être Français, avec son obsession pour la romance. Elle n'était pas d'accord. « Avec ses manières » disait-elle « et sa façon de chercher l'amour comme un personnage de Jane Austen, il ne pouvait être qu'Anglais. Le monde serait extrêmement dépouillé s'il perdait son accent si mignon. » Arthur ne demanda pas qui était _elle _; il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Je croyais que tu étais de son côté ? »

« C'est le cas. » acquiesça Cobb. « C'est mon devoir d'insinuer cryptiquement où il est pour que tu puisses arranger les choses. »

« Merci Dom. »

« Ne fous pas tout en l'air. » cria-t-il pendant qu'Arthur s'éloignait. « Mieux. ESSAYE DE NE PAS TOUT FOUTRE EN L'AIR PLUS QUE TU NE L'AS DÉJÀ FAIT! »

Dom avait toujours été maître dans l'art d'insuffler la confiance en soi.

* * *

><p>Eames était à la tombe de Mal.<p>

Il lui murmurait tout bas, traçant doucement son nom avec sa main droite, tenant un bouquet de ses fleurs préférées dans sa main gauche.

Arthur prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha de lui.

« Dom est un homme mort. » déclara Eames sur le ton de la conversation.

« J'ai tout foutu en l'air en quelque sorte. »

Eames cligna des yeux et marmonna un « Oh, alors nous allons avoir cette conversation maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » avant d'élever la voix et d'ajouter « Écoute Arthur, ce n'est vraiment pas ta faute. Nous avons simplement… Nous avons des idées différentes sur la façon dont cet énorme truc est censé marcher et elles se sont heurtées. Peut-être que c'est une différence de culture. »

« Tu es _Anglais_. »

« Bien, Arthur. Tu as encore prouvé que tes talents de pointman sont inégalables. Sauf, peut-être, par Ariane. »

« Non, je veux dire… ce n'est pas si différent, l'Amérique et l'Angleterre. »

« Tu épelles « couleur » de la mauvais manière*. Tu conduis du mauvais côté de la route. Tu appelles le football « soccer ». »

« Et vu que ce n'est pas _si différent_, ça ne peut raisonnablement pas être lié à une différence de culture. »

« Tu… laisse tomber. D'accord, ce n'est pas une différence de culture. J'imagine que c'est ma faute, alors. On en a fini ? Tu n'as pas tout foutu en l'air, c'est moi. Ne te sens pas coupable. »

« Non, nous n'allons pas… tu es en train de rompre avec moi ? Oh, mon Dieu, _c'est_ ce que tu fais ! _C'est pas toi, c'est moi_. C'est ce que tu viens de dire ! »

« En fait, j'ai dit que c'était _ma_ faute. »

« _Tu ne peux pas rompre avec moi_. »

« Bien sûr, on sort même pas ensemble. »

« Exactement ! »

« Arthur, si tu t'es donné tant de mal pour me retrouver juste pour m'informer, qu'en fait, nous ne sortons pas ensemble… »

« Alors sors avec moi. »

« Je… attends, quoi ? »

« Si tu viens à un rendez-vous avec moi, tu peux me jeter après. Si tu veux. »

« Je… Pour être clair, tu veux qu'on ait un rendez-vous pour que je puisse te plaquer après ? »

« Je préférerais que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais… »

« _Pourquoi _? »

« Parce que peut-être que tu épelles « color » avec un « u » et que je l'épelle sans mais au final ça veut dire la même chose. Et si ce n'est pas assez… si ce n'est pas assez, rappelle-toi que, au moins, nous épelons amour de la même façon. » Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait dit ça.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de dire ça. »

« Tais-toi, j'essaye d'établir une logique romantique. »

Pause. « Nous ne l'épelions pas pareil avant. »

« Eh bien maintenant c'est le cas et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Juste un rendez-vous, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais. » _Pour l'instant._

Eames souffla et regarda la tombe de Mal avant de faire un petit sourire. « Je suppose que ça peut aller. » Pause. « J'imagine que Dom n'est plus un homme mort. »

« Si ça t'est d'aucune consolation, il a _vraiment _dit être de ton côté. »

Eames leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. « Bien sûr qu'il a dit ça, ce con. »

* * *

><p><em>1<em>_ : je suis désolée, je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent français pour « courting », alors ça fait un peu dépassé, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai…._

_2 __: il n'y a pas d'équivalent français pour ce mot, et ce style est… indescriptible, disons ! Si vous voulez une idée du phénomène, faites une petite recherche « paisley shirt » sur internet._

_3__ : je ne crois pas pouvoir traduire cette remarque. Ils parlent du fait que les Anglais écrivent colour et les Américains l'écrivent color. Pour ce qui est de la remarque suivante, vous le savez déjà probablement toutes, mais les Anglais conduisent à droite._


End file.
